unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Planet Craze Simulator
Playable Animals * Goat (Unloackable at beginning) * Porgi - Power of Speed (Unloackble when having 5 trophy) * Giraffe - Power of Glide (Unloackble when having 10 trophy) * Ostrich - Power of Speed (Unloackble when having 15 trophy) * Scorpion - Power of Spawning Scorpions (Unloackble when having 20 trophy) * Turtle - Power of Strength (Unloackble when having 25 trophy) * BMO - Power of spawning tornado's (Unloackble when having 30 trophy) * Hedgehog - Power of double jump (Unloackble when having 35 trophy) * T-Rex - Power of building blocks (Unloackble when having 40 trophy) * DJ Bunny - Power of swag * Rocket Skate Horse - Power of Grappling hook * Skunk - Power of Smell * Penguin - Power of Invisibility * Sheep - Power of fire * Wheelchair Fox - Power of fishing rod * Eagle - Power of - Power of Infinity jumps * Snail - Power of magic * Camel - Power of Joust * Lion - Power of riding a person * Baboon - Power of Power Pitcher Items * Chocolate * Fireworks * Money * Trophy * Watermelon Enemies * Dodo * Golem * Bear * Mermaid * Ant Mini Games * Time Trial * Bicycle Race * Hockey Game Quests # Ride a Bicycle # Build 10 Minecraft Blocks # Build 100 Minecraft Blocks # Build 1K Minecraft Blocks # Buy a Hat # Get into a car accident # Collect all trophies # Find the Sewers # Do a back flip # Start the Game # Find the Porgi Castle # Grapple Something # Hijack a concert # Jump onto something # Knock down a human # Do a race challenge # Eat some poison shrooms # Wall jump through walls # Fix a Car # Kill 10 Dodos # Get a human out of jail # Defeat a giant ant # Destroy 10 Robot Golems # Give a guy a soda # Use a catapult to travel somewhere # Give 5 apples to a man # Give a man butter, sugar, and a spoon # Wreck 5 Bee Hives # Kill 10 Bears Trophy Locations * The Goat Tower * Behind a box in a house * Inside a bedroom * At the Gas Station * At the Construction Site * At the roof of the schoolhouse * Behind a shed * Inside the pool * Under the water slides * Onto of a tree * Inside the greenhouse * In a chimney * Behind a boulder * On the power lines * In a fighting ring * On top of some boxes * Under a tree * In a catapult * At the graveyard * In a hotel * In a casino * In the hotel balcony * At a concert * At a toy store * In a billboard * In the river * Under the bridge * In the Turtle Hideout * In a ticket booth * On a boat * In a roller coaster * At the water tower * At a hedgehog maze * In a farm * Inside the stone tower * Behind a RV * In the men's bathroom * In a zoo * At a candy factory * In a burger restaurant Trivia * The game is not sure when it will be released * There are 569 copies for this game Category:Shames